The Elementies/The Beginning
Please note that edits might be made to this script, even though it is finished. Script: Narrator: Once in the world of Elementia, there was a giant egg. People referred to this as The Element Egg, predicting that 10 legendary elements would hatch into this world. The Element Elders were too old to keep protecting the world, but an egg appeared and they claimed that the next elements to hatch out of the egg would be the next protectors. But later on a crack appeared on the egg, and then 10 vials floated over to the egg. Everyone watched as the vials shaked and hatched the egg, revealing 10 elements. Later on: Narrator: We find ourselves watching the elements look and continue their journey to get the 10 vials. Fire: Come on, guys! Step on it! We can't let that monster take control of the world! Ice: Oohhhh, you mean that big guy Graki? Yeah, I remember him. FLASHBACK Graki: Bwa ha ha! I will take control over the galaxy once I get those 10 vials! Ha ha ha (laughing fades as the flashback ends) END OF FLASHBACK Leaf: Man, we gotta get those vials quick! Ink: No duh. (portal opens up in the middle of the ground; Elementies fall in and yell as they do) Later on (again): (Elementies land on a floating island) Water: Ugh, where are we? Crystal: It seems to be a floating island, to my knowledge, Water. Fire: Alright Guys! If we work together, maybe we can get off of this island! Leaf: Soooooo, anyone got a plan? (Everyone is silent for a few moments) Steel: I can make one! Lava: (Sighs) Here we go again... (faint stomping in the distance) Ice: What's that? Electricity: The wind? Hopefully... Lava: Uh, that doesn't sound like the wind... (big monster appears) (all yell) Monster: What are you doing here???!! Are you looking for that vial too?!?!! Fire: Wait... what vial? Cloud: He's talking about the vial. Did you not know that? Monster: So you are looking for it... I will not let you obtain it!! Steel: Oh crap. Fire: Elementies, RUN! Lava: Now that's a good plan. (The crew run away from the monster; Epic chase scene starts) (Enter epic chase scene here) (Cut to: the Elementies at the edge if the island.) Fire: Oh crap. We're toast! Monster: No one takes the vial from the master!!!! GRRRAAGHH!!!!! Ice: Wait-–what master?! Leaf: There's no time! We have to come up with a plan to escape! Monster: Good luck with that! No one escapes Grakumundo!!! Ink: Wait, does that sound what I think it sounds like? Cloud: Grakumundo... sounds like Graki! Lava: You're one of Graki's relatives, huh? Grakumundo:' Baahhh hhaaa hhaaa! Correctly guessed!!! Bah hahahahahaha!!!! ' (The crew gasps) Grakumundo: What? You scared???!! Electricity: N-not the l-l-least b-bit... (Grakumundo picks up Cloud, Water, Ink, Crystal and Steel.) Lava: Oh no! (Grakumundo is hit with a powerful energy blast) Grakumundo: GRRAAHH!! What was that??! (mysterious silhouette emerges from the dark) ???: Tis I who hit you with the blast, fiend.'' Grakumundo: '''Grrgh!! WHO ARE YOU??!! (Fire and the rest that were not captured catch Cloud, Water, Ink, Crystal and Steel.) Fire: Don't worry guys. We got you! Cloud and Steel: Hey thanks, buddy! Grakumundo: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! Lava: Who are you? ???: My identity shall be hidden. For now. Grakumundo: YEAH, YEAH... NOW LET ME CRUSH YOU!!! Fire: Not until we stop you first, Grakumundo! (The Elementies huddle together and punch Grakumundo SO HARD that he flys off the island.) ???: Holy cow. I never expected that. All except "???": Well, now you did! ???: Good job, you Elementies you. Fire: Hey, tell who are you, won’t ya? (Credits show, end of episode 1) Next Episode Preview: The Elementies soon find themselves in a deep, dark cave filled with nasty and vigorous monsters. The mysterious person guides them through the cave, only to be led into a trap. It turns out this person is not what he appears to be! See how they escape in The Cave Trap. Category:Transcript Category:The Elementies